DenO in the House
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Crossover between Kamen Rider DenO and Cory in the House. An evil Imagin will do anything to posess the President, but can they stop him in Washington? Chapter 3 now up. Intro revised Nov. 10 2007!
1. Introduction Revised 111007

**Hey there, it's time to say, "Ore, Sanjou!" to this cool special, "Kamen Rider Den-O in Washington: I have arrived! The storm is called Den-O in the House- Cory in the House VS Kamen Rider Den-O" which is patterned after the Den-O special, "Crayon Shin-chan Midsummer Night: I Have Arrived! The Storm is Called Den-O vs. Shin-O 60 Minute Special!!"**

**The episode is a cool teamup between the Disney Channel spinoff to That's so Raven, "Cory in the House" and of course, "Kamen Rider Den-O"! Here, you'll see a new Imagin and all four forms used simultaneously with the Liner form and a new mode of the DenLiner!**

**But before I start off the special, for those who don't know both characters, here's an introduction to them: (Reedited Nov. 8 2007)**

**From Kamen Rider Den-O:**

**Ryotaro Nogami** is a very unlucky young man. When he first appears, he managed to lodge himself on his bike in a tall tree, due to his horrific streak of bad luck. But though jinxed, Ryotaro keeps looking on the bright side. He also keeps his name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. He is the one who discovered the Rider Pass, and after persuasion from Hana, decided to use it for the betterment of mankind as the eponymous Kamen Rider Den-O. He is commonly referred to as a Singularity Point, who can consciously overpower an Imagin who possesses him, as well as exist outside of time.

**Hana** is a former Singularity Point and the first DenLiner passenger Ryotaro met and is the one who convinced Ryotaro to become a Kamen Rider. She explained to him the uses of the Rider Tickets and the Rider Pass. She said that she fights so that she can protect and preserve the flow of time from the Imagin, and she made a contract with the DenLiner's Owner to do so. She originates from a future destroyed by Imagin chaos, still existing because of her status as a former Singularity Point. With no timeline to call her home, Hana was filled with malice and spite towards the Imagin, making her capable of subduing the Tarōs when they get out of line, especially Momotaros with a simple punch to the head with force equal to a truck's. Ironically, Hana grew a soft spot for the Tarōs over the course of the series, briefly crying when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros disappeared, though refuses to admit it. Over time, the tracks that represented her future were being recreated, resulting with Hana turned into a child. In spite of being a 10-year old, under the alias of Kohana, Hana still is able to subdue Momotaros when he gets out of line.

**Naomi **is a part-time member of the DenLiner crew and serves as the caretaker and maid on the train, taking care of daily maintenance. Despite her efforts, she usually serves poorly made coffee, though the Imagin seem to enjoy it. She is extremely hyper and does not get surprised easily, sticking to her belief of making only coffee.

The **Owner** of the DenLiner is Hana's contractor, with a habit of speaking in complexes when it comes to the nature of time. He states that only those with a "Pass" are able to ride the DenLiner and, with it, transcend time itself. Also, as DenLiner's owner, he cannot stand fighting in his train and any who would dare alter the flow of time. For either category, Owner possesses Passage Denial tickets, which are able to leave unwanted passengers stranded in the middle of time unless they have tickets. He has great knowledge of how time progresses and points out that sometimes the most minor of changes will not affect the future. He enjoys eating various dishes that have a flag placed in the middle of them. His aim is to eat his entire meal (usually rice or flan) without knocking the flags over. He has displayed immunity against Ryutaros' ability to control people, even returning a similar tactic against Ryutaros himself.

While at the Time Terminal, the DenLiner crew encounters another Owner, who wears an admiral's uniform. He competes with DenLiner's Owner in a competitive form of the flag rice eating. He comissions the use of KingLiner to retrieve the runaway DenLiner and ZeroLiner.

**From Cory in the House:**

**Cory Baxter**, portrayed by Kyle Massey, is the main protagonist. Cory lives with father Victor Baxter and is the best friends with Newt Livingston, and Meena Paroom, whom he has a crush on. Even though he has a crush on Meena, he went to the dance with Candy Smiles saying "Let's discover fire." He later decides that he is fine being just friends with Meena. Cory is often irritated with the President's 8-year-old daughter Sophie Martinez's two-facedness. He usually looks to his dad for advice. He uses the Sword form.

**Newton "Newt" Livingston III,** portrayed by Jason Dolley, is the son of a senator and the Chief Justice. He is the best friend of Meena Paroom and Cory Baxter. He is not very bright although he has a large vocabulary. He is the student body president of the school. The group's band usually practices in Newt's "chill zone". His main quote is "awesome!". It is said all Livngston's are great leaders. This is a reference to William Livngston who signed the Constitiution. He uses the Rod Form.

**Meena Paroom** portrayed by Maiara Walsh, is the daughter of the Bahavian ambassador to the United States. She likes to wear American clothing and to listen to rock music, which her father frowns upon. Jason Stickler, the son of the head of the CIA, is obsessed with her to the point of spying on her constantly. Meena's father is very disapproving of Cory Baxter and Newt Livingston, Meena's friends. In Ain't Miss Bahavian he once banned her from being near them because he believed that they had hypnotized her to disrespect their country. Her father later decided to let them still be friends after Meena came clean about the secrets she had been keeping. It's obvious that Cory has a crush on her, and he thinks she will like him back if he does nice stuff for her; however Meena sees them as just friends. She has three different crushes in three different episodes. She uses the Ax Form.

**Jason Stickler,** portrayed by Jake Thomas, attends Washington Prep with the characters and is the rival of Cory Baxter. Many characters just call him by the nickname Stickler. He has a massive crush and an obsession on Meena and often challenges Cory, by humility, ways to win her heart, even though it's obvious that Meena has no feelings for him. Jason's father is the director of CIA and equips him with all the latest CIA technology. Jason often uses the CIA devices to his own benefit, although his plans usually go wrong. Supposed to be an enemy in this special but ends up joining the team. He's the first to be possessed by the enemy Imagin in the special. He uses the Gun Form.

**Sophie Martinez** portrayed by Madison Pettis, is the precious daughter of President Martinez. She is famously known as "America's Angel" which she responds with "That's what they call me!". She is first seen as cute and precious, but later we see her as clever, sneaky, and conniving. She drags Cory into doing things he really doesn't want to do like dress up, tea parties, and playing girly or childish board games usually giving him sass or backtalk. Cory sometimes uses her for his own advantages in return which she ends up finding out and uses against him as well as blackmail. They end up resolving their situation at the end of each episode having more respect for each other with the help of Chef Victor. Hates Imagins (excluding Momotaros, whom she thinks is a big stuffed toy), after she got possessed by the bad Imagin Totally Tyrant.

**President Richard Martinez** portrayed by John D'Aquino, is the "new President of the United States" and he enjoys saying "The President of the United States" to introduce himself. He is Sophie's father and always does his best to be a good president and father at the same time. He often gets mixed up in Cory's schemes and has to deal with problems involving the government and the United States because of Cory sometimes. Discovers the DenRobo mode by accident.

**The Imagins:**

**Momotaros**: The hot-headed Imagin that first possesses Ryotaro, aiding him in Sword Form to fight other Imagin rather than fulfill his contract. He is also the subject of most abuse from Hana. For this special, he befriends Sophie, and already has the power of the other four Imagins so that Ryotaro, Cory, Newt, Meena and Jason can change to Den-O's other forms simultaneously.

**The Totally Tyrant Imagin**: An Imagin that forms a contract first with Jason then to Sophie to get to the President to control the world and send it to total chaos. He looks like the Last Orphenoch that KR Faiz fought in the last episode of KR Faiz.

**And then, there's the new form of the DenLiner:**

**DenRobo**: A robot formed from all cars of the DenLiner in the same manner as GogoFive's Grand Liner or MagiRanger's Travelion (or, in the U.S., Power Rangers Mystic Force's Solar Streak Megazord). Has the symbol of the U.S. Government in the cockpit. It's Finisher (Hissatsu Waza in Japanese): Den Buster (A Big Blast from the chest of the DenRobo). Piloted by the five Riders and is made out of the 9 DenLiner Cars.

**Well, I made the intro to the characters. Now, the special will begin. Enjoy this special, whether you're a fan of Cory in the House or Kamen Rider Den-O or both.**

**And one last thing: Leave Reviews! And now, I'm off to my business of this story.**


	2. Meena abducted?

**Whew! At last, I finally began the first chapter of Den-O in the House! But this one starts with the Enemy Imagin forming a contract with Jason Stickler. But how can they save Meena who's abducted by that Imagin?**

**Well, read on, and leave Reviews too.**

One night, Jason Stickler can't go to bed yet. As he seats in his bed, looking at the nice evening starry sky in his window overlooking the city, he is totally frustrated.

"Why can't I win Meena Paroom? This is so unfair! If I can only beat him (Cory) out, if I can go more than technology, if only I can…"

"Form a contract?"

Jason then looked on his window to see an Imagin. He shouts, "Who are you?"

The Imagin laughs and said, "I am the Totally Tyrant Imagin. I can help you get the girl of your dreams. That is, you will do a contract with me."

Jason said, "Really?"

"Sure."

Then, he possesses him and then, Jason's eyes turn red in his pupils. Then The Imagin spoke (Through Jason), "Hahahaha, Now, I will finally get my hands on the world!"

He flew out of the room and into the highest building in Washington and said, "Now I have access to the government, and I will begin my plan to turn this world into a living hell!" then he laughs again.

_DenLiner_

Ryotaro woke up and he said, "Hey, were are we off to now? The past or the future?"

The Owner said, "Well, Ryotaro, we're heading for Washington. There was a detected Imagin in the said area, and it made a contract with a person."

Ryotaro said, "WHAT?!"

Hana said, "That's right. Some evil Imagin has possessed the son of a government official. We must find him now or the world will be destroyed."

Momotaros said, "We'll have to deal with it now or the world suffers. I mean, he looks like am Orphenoch, only deadlier and so tyrant."

Ryotaro then heads to the Machine DenBird at the main engine and sets it for it's arrival on Washington, and said, "Whoever that Imagin was, we will stop him!" then, the DenLiner is shown speeding in the waters going to the path to Washington, D.C.

(Opening song begins, OP credits roll)

**CORY'S CLIMAX JUMP**   
Lyricist Shouko Fujibayashi  
Composer / Arranger Shuuhei Naruse  
Singer **AAA DEN-O Form**, **Kyle Massey and Maiara Walsh**

(A/N: Cory's Climax Jump is the Cory in the House version of the Kamen Rider Den-O TV OP. Maiara sings with Kyle the chorus of the song with AAA Den-O Form.)

Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete

Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho

Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Maiara: Go Cory!)

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Kyle: Ii jan!)

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Maiara: Ii jan!)

Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

Catch the wave (Kyle: Yeah you should) mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku

Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (Kyle and Maiara: In his hands)

Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride

Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Yay Climax)

Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake

Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (RIDER KICK!!!)

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!)

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!)

_Washington Prep__, dismissal time_

As the bell rang, Cory, Newt and Meena decided to hang out somewhere. Cory said, "Well, school's over, where do we go?"

Newt said, "Let's hang out at the mall, as always." Meena said, "Oh, I forgot about my homework in my notebook that I have to do later, I must go back to my locker." Cory nodded then said, "Well, catch up later. We'll gonow. We'll meet at Cheese in a Cup, is that ok with you?"

Meena said, "OK, I'll catch up. See ya."

As Cory and Newt leaves, Meena returns to her locker to get her assignment written in her notebook. Then, as she leaves, someone was spying on her: Jason Stickler (still possessed by the Totally Tyrant Imagin).

Then, he said, "Now, you're mine Meena."

The school was empty at the time and Meena was walking alone. As she now supposed to call a taxi, Jason grabbed her from behind. The Imagin said, "Come with me, my precious" then, Meena tries to break free but fails. Instead, he bops her head making her unconscious. After that, Jason (With Meena in hand) escapes to a dark place.

Meanwhile, Cory and Newt was getting impatient so they checked out the school grounds but found that there's no more people in the place but the janitor. Then, Newt saw something and said, "Look, Cory isn't that Meena's?"

Cory picked it up and said, "That's her handkerchief! Could it mean…"

"You're right."

They turned around and saw Ryotaro and his Imagin Momotaros and they freaked out. Cory said, "A monster!" Ryotaro said, "No, he's not harmful. He's my friend."

Cory then got relieved and said, "Hi. I'm Cory Baxter, and this is my friend Newton Livingston the 3rd, but you can call him Newt for short. Nice to meet you. And you are…"

"I'm Ryotaro Nogami, and this is my Imagin Momotaros. Pleasure to meet you."

They both shaked hands and Newt said, "You know who did this?"

Momotaros said, "An Imagin did it. It probably made a contract with someone so frustrated so that person did the kidnapping. Shall we catch him?"

Cory said, "My dad will kill me if they find out if we're late. Can we go home now?"

Ryotaro said, "Well, I'll inform the With House. Go back now, I'll come along with you two, and tell it. Don't worry, I'll take care of this." With that in mind they went back home.

Until…

_White House_

Ambassador Raum Paroom went hysterical upon learning that Meena was abducted. He said, "This is all your fault whoever you are!"

The President said, "Stop making conclusions. He will save your daughter so stop it! And he didn't even do a thing like that!"

Ryotaro said, "The President's right. And evil Imagin did it and made your daughter hostage. So we must stop him now before things go from bad to worst."

Cory and Newt was just looking at the argument and the Owner then stepped in and said, "Enough! This is pointless. Stop arguing since none of us did the fault." Momotaros added, "The owner's right. We'll save her." Then, the ambassador flew in a rage and wrestled Momotaros because he was angry at them.

Then, the president received a call and he answered it, then, he set it to loudspeaker mode after finding out that it was the Imagin that kidnapped Meena.

"I know Ryotaro's there. If you want Meena back, I want to see Ryotaro and Momotaros, or else…"

Then, Meena's voice is heard on the phone. "Cory, Newt, help me! Save me from-"

The Imagin continued, "Sorry but I have to go. Ryotaro, Momotaros, remember, get here immediately or suffer the death of the daughter of the Bahavian Ambassador! Ha ha ha ha!!!" with that, he hanged up. The ambassador finally believed them and Ryotaro said, "Ok, let's go Momotaros! Momotaros?"

He saw Momotaros limping with pain. Momotaros said, "Can I go to the rider pass now? It hurts."

The President said, "Wait, you'll need back up. Cory, Newt, since you're Meena's friends, go with Ryotaro. You'll need it." Cory and Newt nodded.

Ryotaro said, "Ok, Cory, Newt, Momotaros, let's go!" Cory and Newt said, "Roger!"

Then, The Owner said, "Wait, you'll need this." He passed to Cory and Newt two Rider Passes and two Den-O belts with Terminal Buckles for both of them. Cory said, "Thanks."

Then, the four of them ran away and both the ambassador and the president said, "Good luck kids."

**Will they be able to save Meena in time? Will Cory and Newt be surprised if the person to kidnapped Meena was Cory's rival?**

**And what has the two new belts and passes have to do with Cory and Newt? Stay tuned! And don't forget reviews too!**


	3. Cory, Newt and DenO to the rescue!

**Well, here's Chapter 2, but for now I've only got one review. So please review!**

**This is the rescue chapter of the story, and I hope you guys like it. This is the scene where Ryotaro, Cory and Newt save Meena from the evil Imagin.**

_In an old warehouse_

Jason (Still possessed by the Imagin) walks to and fro, still waiting for Ryotaros to come out. He said, "Wait till your crush come to save you... NOT!"

Meena was now crying, since while Ryotaro, Cory and Newt were preparing, she was now raped, judging from her look, which her t-shit torn in half and her bra showing. Jason said, "Well, it's about time to bring in the next batch of-"

Then, he heard a crash. The Machine DenBird crashed to the walls of the warehouse near the site where Jason was. Ryotaro said, "You! Imagin! Come out! _Ore, Sanjou! _(I have arrived!)"

Jason heard it and said, "Ah, if it isn't Ryotaro Nogami, aka Kamen Rider Den-O! Nice to see you here! And what are your other two buddies doing here?" Then, Cory and Newt was shocked to see that it was Jason Stickler was the one who did it!

Cory shouted out, "Jason! I knew it was you who did it!"

The Imagin blurted out, "Silence! I'm not Jason. I'm the Totally Tyrant Imagin, the Imagin that possessed Jason Stickler for a temporary time to fulfill his wish to get Meena Paroom!"

Newt said, "Ok, I'll battle with this guy. Cory, you go save Meena. Now!"

Cory nodded and ran away while Newt and Ryotaro began to fight Jason but Jason proved that he was too powerful to beat him. Meanwhile, Cory found Meena tied to a chair and he said, "Meena, are you ok? Why is your t-shirt ripped in half? Did Jason do this to you?"

She hugged Cory the moment the cords were broken. She cried hard and Cory thought, _I have a feeling it wasn't Jason who did this. That Imagin who possessed Jason was the one who did it._

After awhile Cory comes back with Meena in hand and shouted, "I know it wasn't you Jason, fight it over! Don't let that Imagin possess you!"

Hearing these words, the Imagin screamed out, "Never! I will be the undefeated Imagin in this world! I will make my plan completed!" Ryotaro said, "Looks like we have to do this on our own. Cory, Newt, prepare!"

Cory and Newt nodded and they placed their Den-O Belts on their waists and prepares for transformation. They all say, "Henshin!"

(Ryotaros presses Red for Sword form) "SWORD FORM!"

(Cory presses violet for Gun Form) "GUN FORM!"

(Newt presses blue for Rod Form) "ROD FORM!"

The Imagin said, "Three Den-O riders? No one has ever done that before! But I'll take you guys down!" But Jason managed to fight back and regained his senses and said, "Wait, where am I? And who are you three? I got a big headache." Then he fainted.

Newt said, "That will save us time from here. Let's get him." Then, the Imagin jumped out of Jason and he revealed his real self: A Imperialist- looking guy that was a communist Czar of sorts. "Now, I'll take you on!"

He battles them three but he manages to gain damage to Cory and Ryotaro. Newt said, "Take this!" He threw the DenGassher like a javelin (remember that DenGassher in Rod Form can be thrown like a javelin) and it struck the Imagin in the shoulder, impaling him.

Cory started shooting him over so Ryotaro can slash him, and at last, he is weak. Ryotaro said, "Now, let's finish him!" (Setting their weapons for finisher) "FULL CHARGE!"

They all used their finishers on him, but he is not over yet. "I'll be back! But first, I'll leave you a pet to play with! Hahahaha!!!" he threw a bomb, which exploded so they could not see him. Then, the smoke was absorbed and became a Gigandeath: Gigandeath Furio. Ryotaro said, "Time to call the DenLiner!"

Cory carries Meena; Newt carries Jason while Ryotaro calls for the DenLiner and the Cab Ikazuchi. At last, they arrived, and Cory said, "Let me take care of this monster." Then, the Cab Ikazuchi connects to the front of the DenLiner and the Three riders went in.

Back at the white house, they saw the monster and the Owner said, "Mr. President, that is a Gigandeath, a monster that can cause havoc in any time. Don't worry, the DenLiner will take care of it."

President Martinez said, "I have full trust in your DenLiner. Is that a giant dragon-like mecha? I can see it fighting now that monster."

(Sorry, I'm not so good at battle scenes so I'll leave it up to you readers how it goes out.)

At last, The Gigandeath was defeated, and the DenLiner flies in victory. Cory said, "Now that's over, let's go home." The DenLiner flies back to the White House.

The Bahavian Ambassador hugged his daughter and said, "Good thing you're ok, and nobody killed you." Jason was sick from the possession and he weakly said, "That Imagin will be sorry for tricking me…"

The President said, "Well, at least it's over, but I fear that he'll return again. And he'll possess someone again."

Meena hugged Cory tight and said, "I want to be with you, please never leave me." Then, facing her father, she said, "Dad, can I…" he nodded and Cory said, "Well, I'll save you anytime." She then kissed Cory in the lips.

Outside, the Imagin was looking at the white house and said, "I'm not over yet. I'll get near the president, and I'll control the world!" then, he looked at Sophie's room from the window and saw Sophie playing with her dolls. He heard her say, "Cory always doesn't want to play with me. Instead, he's busy with other things. When will he able to appreciate me and who I really am anyway?"

Then, the Imagin said, "Well, next target: Sophie Martinez! Then, after that, the president!" then he roared an evil laugh.

**Meena was rescued, but the Imagin has another victim in mind: Sophie. Can they stop him again? Find out… after I get the reviews first!**


End file.
